All's Fair in Love and War
by FictionLover007
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "Chaos Will Collide". Olympus has been at war for a year, against their greatest enemies, and their darkest day has come. Their only salvation are four heroes that they left behind. Warning: character death, m/m slash, Fem!Harry, mentions of canonical relationships. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I could afford college.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the sequel to Chaos Will Collide, and we left it off with the Gods meeting Chaos. That was two years after the team united for the first time. Now, three years later, the enemy had made their first move, and the team has to confront their pasts. Hearts will be broken, battles will be lost, but all's fair in love and war.**

**Timeline:**

**Team meets- 5 yrs. ago**

**Gods meet Chaos- 3 yrs. ago**

**Attack from enemy- now**

Chapter 1: Olympus Has Fallen

"We're surrounded, Lady Thalia! We cannot hold out much longer! We must retreat!"

"We cannot, Amelia. Send out..."

"Lady Thalia, there are barely fifteen of us left, there is no one to send out. We are going to die, right here, right now, if we do not retreat."

"Then we must, I will not leave this mountain undefended, we are the last line of defense before the Garden of the Hesperides. If they reach that garden, we will have lost California!"

"I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot allow you to do that."

"I beg your pardon? Amelia?"

"Goodbye, Lady Thalia, it was nice knowing you."

"No, it can't be..."

The Huntress was cornered, and out of arrows. All she had was her knife, but that would do her no good. "Agh! Styx!" Three arrows planted themselves in her stomach, and the daughter of Zeus fell to the floor. The assailant walked away, only to pick up the fallen Huntress's spear.

"You won't be needing this anymore. Good-bye Thalia Grace." And she was gone.

Monsters marched up the rocky slope to reach Mt. Othrys, ignoring the dying body of the dark-haired demigod that still drew breath.

Thalia knew she didn't have much time. She yanked the crystal that hung on a necklace off her neck, took out a small torch and made a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please, help me."

The rainbow grew brighter and brighter until light engulfed the fallen demigod, and then it snuffed out. The demigod was gone. The only sign that she had been there was a blood stain on the black rock.

Thirty feet away, a girl dressed in black watched the events unfold before her. The moment the rainbow faded, her hand reached beneath her hood and touched the small button on her comm.

"Tempest? Yeah, it's Mystique. Listen, Badass Barbie just went off the radar with , she was. Arrows. Three to the stomach. Now what? Copy that. I'm out."

And then the girl too disappeared, but through a black hole, and soon there was nothing left.

In a different dimension...

A man in black clothing watched live images move on the smokescreen before him, while another man approached him from behind.

"The Hunters of Artemis have been overwhelmed by the armies, and have had a betrayal within their ranks. Thalia Grace had been removed from the battlefield by Iris, the rainbow goddess, and taken to Apollo's clinic for healing. They are keeping the children of the Big Three alive, and the counselors of Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Jupiter has been forced to flee to Camp Half-Blood, and now they have lost America's West Coast. There is still no word from the Amazons, and Hades has moved the entrance to the Underworld to New York as well. Soon enough the House of Life will come into play, and scouts from the Ministry of Magic were spotted in the skies above Mt. Othrys. They did not assist the demigods on the battlefield."

The second man did not look pleased at the report.

He sighed, and said "Tempest, you realize we have just lost the west coast of the United State?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"What does Mystique say?"

"The army of monsters has amassed Mount Othrys, within the ruins of Kronos's palace. The army of turned or traitorous demigods and legacies have taken over Camp Jupiter and the Wolf House, and the generals and commanders have been spotted meeting on Mount Diablo. Prisoners are also being held on Alcatraz. We have sufficient reason to believe amongst those prisoners are Piper McLean and Frank Zhang."

"Tempest, is there any good news for the gods?"

"The enemy has not ventured beyond California's borders yet."

"But they intend to?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, I'm afraid, it is time Tempest. Gather Vagabond and Phoenix, and summon Mystique. We head to Olympus, tonight, for it has fallen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stop Showing Off

"If we hit them at Mount Othrys with a surprise attack, we can cripple them enough to launch a rescue mission to Alcatraz."

"No, we don't have enough demigods! That'll be a suicide mission!"

"No it won't!"

"Jason, I know you want to get Piper out of there, but there is no way we can risk..."

"Ma'am, there's a group of teenagers and adults outside the camp borders! They aren't armed." A demigod ran in and interrupted the argument that had been going on for over twenty minutes.

"Do we know why they're there?"

"They say they want to help, uh, Ma'am."

"How many of of them are there?"

"Over thirty, Praetor Grace. And they are wearing odd clothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest Ma'am, they look like they're wearing pajamas."

"Pyj...oh."

"What do you mean, oh? Do you know them Annabeth?"

"I know of them. Take us to them, Booth."

"Yes Ma'am, follow me please."

Both Annabeth and Jason stood up from either side of the ping pong table. Clarisse La Rue, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace and other counselors followed them to Half-Blood Hill.

At the crest of the hill stood thirty two magicians of the House. A boy in traditional Egyptian armor held a falcon-shaped helmet under his left arm, a leather bag in his right. An amulet of an eye hung on his neck, gleaming blood red in the sun.

"Carter Kane I presume?" Annabeth asked.

They boy nodded. "And you must be Annabeth Chase. My sister mentioned you."

"And how is Sadie?"

The boy tensed up at the question. "Sadie is, or has been missing, for a while."

"How long?"

"That isn't really..."

"How long?" Annabeth's voice was guarded. She had liked Sadie, and to hear that she was missing, was unsettling.

"Five years, now I believe your sentry has explained why we are here. What is it?"

All of the campers standing behind Annabeth had made some sort of noise at hearing the number. All of them remembered...

"One of our own went missing around the same time, after he was attacked by his half-brother in the woods. We found him, and then he was gone. He was betrayed, and we didn't do anything."

Carter closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. What was his name?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, but she couldn't force the air from her lungs. Jason, upon seeing this answered for her.

"Percy Jackson. His name was Percy Jackson."

Carter's expression grew even graver, and he looked down. The other magicians were confused.

"I'm sorry. Percy was a good guy."

Annabeth flinched. "Is." She corrected him.

Carter nodded. "Is. Now, I believe that we need to talk, about your current situation of war, and ours."

Jason raised a blond eyebrow. "You too?"

Before Carter could respond, thunder shook the ground and rain began to pour down. Winds picked up until everything was drowned out, and then it all stopped.

Standing next to the demigods and magicians were four adults. Two men, one with red hair and a scar on his cheek, the other with pale white hair and a hardened face. The two women, one with long wavy ginger hair pulled into a ponytail, and one with grey hair, spectacles, and a stern look set upon her face, stood next to them. The woman with the ponytail stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hello. My apologies about the weather, but we needed to get your attention. My name is Hermione Weasley, British Minister of Magic. It has come to our attention that you are having issues with attacking enemies. As it so happens, so are we. Would you mind if we joined you in discussing how we could all win our wars together?"

The demigods and magicians stared at her dumbly. Jason shrugged, and said "Okay, come on in."

**Okay, so this is chapter 2, and now we have introduced the Wizards to the Demigods and the Magicians. Just to be clear, Annabeth has met Sadie and Carter has met Percy, in the two solo books, Son of Sobek and Staff of Serquet. Everyone that seems familiar is over twenty, Annabeth is 27, Jason is 28, Carter is 24 and so on. I'll make a list of ages and later on the benefits of the four working for Chaos.**

**Next order of business. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. I'm actually posting this in gym class, after just finishing this chapter. **

**Anyways, who has read the Blood of Olympus? Oh my Gods, it was incredible. I'll try not to post spoilers, but if I have to put one in there, I'll put a pre-warning above the chapter, to let people know. And guess what? I'm going to see James Dashner tomorrow! I can't wait for that. **

**Next chapter will involve the four, I know I haven't mentioned them a lot yet. Just to see who will figure it out, who are Mystique and Tempest? **

**Well, I better go, or my phone will be confiscated. Well, I hope to hear from people, mostly by reviews. Oh, and speaking of reviews, SakuraKoi, :D! Bye!**


End file.
